Bienvenido
by greenlilies
Summary: Beric Dondarrion asintió aliviado. Allyria se divertiría mucho con él, ya lo veía. / Primer encuentro de Allyria y Beric.


**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

**Este fic estaba destinado para un reto del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, pero no lo llegué a entregar. Aun así, aquí está terminado. **

* * *

**Bienvenido**

El primer rayo de sol se reflejó en el espejo en el cuarto de Allyria (especialmente traído de Myr por un antepasado Dayne en una misión fallida a Essos), que se encontraba directamente enfrente de la ventana y se reflejaba en toda la habitación, iluminándola y haciendo que Allyria se despertase con un bufido molesto. «Mañana quito el espejo de allí ―pensó, pero como venía pasando desde que ella tomó la habitación, nunca lo había hecho―. ¿Quién dejó abierta la ventana?». Se arrebujó más en la cama y se tapó con la almohada para tratar de bloquear la luz.

Bufó otra vez y, con un sobresalto, recordó qué día era.

¡El señor de Refugionegro venía hoy! Allyria no se molestó en recordar el nombre cuando, hace años, su hermano mayor Allem concertó el matrimonio (Allyria no se molestó tampoco en aprenderse el nombre de muchos señores en las clases con el maestre Marros, solo sabiéndose algunos pocos de la región de Dorne) antes de morir, ni trató de aprendérselo cuando la septa le informó de la visita a Campoestrella. Allyria no quería casarse con ningún gran señor ni de Dorne ni de las Tierras de la Tormenta, no los necesitaba; en Campoestrella era la señora y había administrado el castillo con eficiencia desde la muerte de Allem.

«¿Quién cuidará del castillo después que yo me vaya? Ned todavía sigue siendo un niño…» Ned, tan parecido a Arthur en su sonrisa, pero completamente igual en carácter a su padre que había veces que deseaba abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca. Ned le decía que a veces se ponía melancólica y lucía como una abuela rememorando viejos tiempos y Allyria solo se reía y pensaba tristemente que deseaba recordar mucho más.

― Ve a despertar a Edric ―le dijo apresuradamente a una doncella que pasaba luego de haberse vestido y asearse―. Dile que hoy viene el señor de Refugionegro y que tiene que estar presentable ―ésta asintió sin inmutarse y siguió a la dirección de los aposentos del señor.

Allyria, siendo señora de facto de Campoestrella, habría podido romper el acuerdo entre su hermano y Refugionegro, pero por alguna razón, la sola idea de no cumplir con los deseos de Allem hacía que se le revolviese el estómago. Allem había sido un buen señor y hermano mayor, las razones de concertar aquel matrimonio debían de ser legítimas.

En el Gran Salón, Allyria vislumbró a sirvientes adornando las paredes de los colores de la Casa Dondarrion («Púrpura y negro, qué ridículo») y entrelazando listones de un color más claro propio de los Dayne. Las preparaciones fueron indudablemente encomendadas por el castellano de Campoestrella, quien llevaba tiempo sin dejarse ver ya que había sufrido una lesión fuerte, según le contó el maestre. Tomó el desayuno en las cocinas y le instruyó a otra sirvienta que le sirviese el desayuno a Ned luego que él se vistiese apropiadamente, pero solo después.

Luego de haber supervisado las preparaciones, encontró a Ned prácticamente saltando de emoción en las puertas del castillo. Ned le mandó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Allyria no pudo evitar contagiarse de su humor. Tal vez su futuro esposo no sería tan malo como pensaba. La caravana negra y púrpura paró enfrente del castillo.

El señor de Refugionegro («¡Beric Dondarrion!», se recordó) bajó de su caballo con un poco de nerviosismo, Allyria pudo vislumbrar que no pasaba de los treinta días del nombre, lo que la alivió ya que cada vez que pensaba en Beric Dondarrion, lo imagina como un tipo viejo ya quedándose calvo (y con bigote, por alguna extraña razón). Este Beric, sin embargo, lucía cabello de color rojizo, que en el sol de Dorne, parecía oro bruñido. Desde aquella distancia, no podía distinguir sus rasgos muy bien, Allyria esperó paciente.

Lord Beric se inclinó ante ella e hizo amago de besarle la mano, lo que Allyria encontró enteramente divertido. Cortesías fueron intercambiadas y las preguntas pertinentes sobre el viaje fueron hechas. Su papel como señora estaba hecho.

― Lady Allyria, yo…, ah ―el nerviosismo impedía que las palabras saliesen de su boca, a pesar de sus reservas, lo encontró encantador―, es usted muy hermosa. En el camino me contaron de su belleza, pero…

La vergüenza no lo dejó terminar, pero Allyria lo comprendió perfectamente, le sonrió y asintió. Oh, como deseaba que Lord Beric fuese aquel viejo y feo caballero que se había imaginado…

― Estoy segura que en el camino le contaron de mí, pero yo no sé nada de usted, Lord Beric ―éste se sonrojó y empezó a tartamudear otra vez, pero Allyria lo cortó de inmediato, no queriendo que se avergonzara otra vez―. Lo arreglaremos en un paseo, dígale a sus acompañantes que el maestre Marros y mi sobrino Ned los llevaran a sus habitaciones, así no nos molestaran.

Beric Dondarrion asintió aliviado. Allyria se divertiría mucho con él, ya lo veía.


End file.
